


Just Ten More Minutes!

by Pianist9221



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Bilbo, Kíli Is a Little Shit, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pianist9221/pseuds/Pianist9221





	Just Ten More Minutes!

The first lights of sun began to shine through the window, a few stray beams landing on Bella's face. She moved, a slight smile making it's way onto her face when she heard a discontented groan come from behind her. 

"Stop moving," her One grumbled, his breath warm against her ear

Rolling over, Bella held back a laugh as Fili groaned once again. "Good morning handsome," she said, gently placing a kiss to his lips

"Too early," He said simply as he leaned his forehead against hers, "go back to bed."

Bella finally opened her eyes, taking in the sight Fili made in the morning. His golden hair was covering a great deal of his face, catching the morning light and shimmering as if made of molten gold. Pushing back his silken locks, she was left looking at his sleepy face. At the moment his face was more peaceful than she had ever seen it, as if he didn't have a care in the world. She gently brought a finger to his chin, slowly ghosting her fingers up his jaw bone until her hand cupped his cheek.

Fili turned his head, placing a kiss on her palm, "What did I say about going back to bed?" he asked, finally opening his eyes to look at her. 

Bella smiled as her green eyes locked with his deep brown ones, "I'm not tired, though," she pouted playfully. Sticking out her bottom lip, she giggled with delight when he took the bait and nibbled on her lip gently.

"I refuse to believe you're not tired after last night," Fili winked suggestively, laughing when Bella smacked his arm lightly. After a month of courting, the two had chosen to finally become intimate the night before...much to their mutual delight.

She leaned towards him, her lips following the trail her finger had made moments before. When she got to his ear, she nibbled on his lobe gently before whispering, "Maybe I'm just hoping for the fun to continue."

"I think that could be arranged," Fili groaned, pushing Bella until she was lying on her back on the bed. He claimed her lips with his own as his hand gently brushed its way down her body, making it's way to the apex between her thighs. Pushing a finger into her gently, he couldn't hold back a grin at the moan that escaped her lips.

"More," Bella groaned as she rolled her hips, frowning when Fili used his free arm to hold her hips in place, "I need you, Fili."

"Do you think I could deny you anything?" Fili asked, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. He felt a hand tentatively touch his manhood, moaning softly as he thrusted his hips into it. Spurred on by the contact, he knelt between her knees. 

Bella felt him place his tip at her entrance, their eyes locking together as she waited for him to join them together.

Neither of them expected Kili to choose this moment to burst into his brother's room, "Fili, it's time to wake up! Dwalin wants us to meet him at the training ground at 8 today, rememb--" The brunette stared at the sight in front of him, unsure what to do in this situation as a blush spread across his face. Fili and Bella had jumped away from each other and were now sitting next to each other, obviously flustered and sporting matching blushes, "You two weren't...?"

"Of course not, we're just naked and blushing in Fili's bed for kicks," Bella retorted, pulling the blanket closer over her chest, "What the hell do you think we were doing?!

"You have the worst damn timing brother," Fili groaned, falling back on the bed, "Ten minutes, I just needed ten fucking minutes...that's all!"

"It's alright, you'll just owe me tonight," Bella said calmly, forgetting their audience as she leaned over Fili to pepper his neck with kisses

"We're staying in your room tonight though, so annoying little brothers can't interrupt us," Fili pouted as Bella leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips

"Of course, handsome," Bella smiled, "I'd invite you over now, but I don't think Dwalin would consider you getting laid a good enough reason to skip training."

"I don't need to be hearing this," Kili groaned, slamming the door behind him. He'd never be able to look at Bella the same way again


End file.
